Toilet cleaning to showering
by ichigofan01
Summary: Godot X Phoenix. Shower sex. PHoenix is in the middle of cleaning his toilet when a visitor comes and changes his whole night. Will be a series of chapters. Maybe side pairing's depends if people ask for them     Comments welcome, flames and all.


Toilet cleaning

_Phoenix's apartment_

_08:00 PM_

Phoenix was in the middle of doing his _perfectly normal_ hobby. Toilet Cleaning. Now there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with him... Moving on! The person who interrupted this sacred process was Deigo Armando... well, Godot. Phoenix stood up and went to answer the door and saw a very soaking Godot.

''W-What in the-?'' Phoenix exclaimed.

''Can I come in Trite?''

''Sure...?'' Phoenix moved slightly to let the shivering Prosecutor in.

Godot slumped down on one of my chairs, making himself at home. Recently Godot had been visiting Pheenie a lot so Phoenix didn't mind this.

''Ah! Uhmm, would you like a warm shower to warm you up while I go make you some coffee?''

Godot grinned widely making me sweat a bit, ''only if you'll join me'' I blushed at his remark, every time he came round he got bolder with his advances.

''I-I-I don't think that's appropriate!'' Phoenix stuttered out.

Without another word Godot picked my up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom putting me into the shower, clothes still on me and turned on the water.

''At ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!'' Phoenix cried at the water.

Godot stepped right in an captured Phoenix's mouth, causing Phoenix's knees to shake as he felt the man who he adored search around his mouth with his skilled tongue.

''Ah... Godot... W-what are you d-doing?'' Phoenix managed to slur out.

''I wonder'' Godot chuckled at the image he saw. In front of him, the man he fantasised of has his hair running down his face, with a bright red tinge adorning his face. His clothes were soaking wet, causing his nipples to poke out through his white shirt. Now if that image didn't give you a boner then you've got something wrong with you.

Godot pushed Phoenix against the wall and kissed him deeply, distracting him so h could take off his pants like a ninja. Phoenix was too in the moment to notice, he also failed to notice Godot taking out his Godot Jr. (A.N/ What other way to ruin the mood xD) So when he felt something large and wet at his entrance he was shocked.

''W-What! Where do you think that's going mister!'' Phoenix exclaimed.

Godot chuckled, ''Just watch Trite'' and with those last words he thrust into Phoenix, lucky for Phoenix he immediately hit his prostate, by lucky ''coincidence''. Phoenix once again felt as if his legs had turned into jelly.

''Go-Godot! AH!'' Phoenix screamed, clinging to his tanned body so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Godot licked his lips and thrust in and out for another 5 minutes. When Phoenix couldn't take it anymore, he released and gave a final scream of Godot's real name and closed his eyes in bliss as he ejaculated. Just seeing and hearing Phoenix was enough to put Godot over the edge. He tightened around Phoenix and gave one last grunt before also realising.

They both fell to the floor hugging each other tightly as the sperm was washed away. ''Wow'' Phoenix muttered before falling into the warmth of Godot's arms. Godot turned off the shower and carried Pheenie to the bedroom lying him down carefully and falling asleep next to him, wrapping a protective arm around him.

_Phoenix's bedroom_

_09:00 AM_

Phoenix woke to a tanned arm placed firmly over his waist. He turned his head to look at the site of Godot watching him. H squeaked as he remembers what happened the night before. Godot simply smirked.

''S-So... Does this mean we g-go out?'' Phoenix asked hopefully.

Godot smiled, ''You read my mind Trite'' Hearing those words Phoenix eyes widened then he closed them and smiled. And cuddled Godot again.

''I love you _Deigo_'' Godot shivered, Phoenix sounded so sexy when he said that, it was unbelievable.

''I love you too _Phoenix._'' Phoenix giggled like a girl at hearing him say his name.

This was defiantly a beginning to a weird, but defiantly beautiful relationship.

_To b continued..._

_A.N/ Wow! I finally wrote it 8D I just finished ''Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations'' DUDE! I was so hooked! I spent 5 hours finishing the game today! Godot is my favourite character as well! I cried for hours T^T and my mum said ''It's just a game!'' ITS REAL _ I KNOW IT IS! XD Not I wanna be a lawyer and look exactly like Godot and that jazz~ Anyway, this came to me when me and a friend were talking about shower sex xD I am going to make this a series btw, I really like this pairing! Ima cosplay this soon (Y) Yeash~ Anyway, Ima go now! Bye-buh_


End file.
